The Team
by tripping22
Summary: Bella Swan is a swimmer for the national team in Seattle. So is Edward Cullen. What will happen when he moves next door to her and he gets a new girlfriend who happens to be Bella's swim rival? Can Bella survive her heartbreak and break his heart in return? Sorry, I really can't write summaries!


**This is my first fanfic, let me know how I do!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns her characters and her plot. I'm just twisting her ideas!**

* * *

I shivered as a I dove into the still, crystal-clear water. The scent of chlorine enveloped me, embraced me as I swam up and down the pool. The faint murmur of the filters echoing throughout the water and the splash of my hands breaking the surface was all that I could hear.

In my periphery vision, a figure cut through the water effortlessly, like a knife through butter. The boy quickly, and somewhat lazily overtook me and stopped at the edge of the pool. I copied him and removed my steam covered goggles.

"It's only the warm up!" I exclaimed teasingly. "No need for speed, Mr Gonzales!"

He chuckled a gave me a impish grin that made it nearly impossible for me to smile back.

"Bella, you know this is my normal speed!" he joked and I laughed at him, having a hard time not staring at his body. Lean, pale, muscular, beautifully toned arms and a subtle six-pack to match. Mmmm. And his eyes...beautiful, deep green and endlessly deep...

A pointed cough behind me caused me to turn around.

"Awww Edward," she crooned in an overly flirtatious voice. "Come into my lane here."

I rolled my eyes at Alice and her stupid attempt at flirting. What a whore. Throwing herself at every guy possible, leading them on and bragging about it afterwards. I hauled myself out of the pool and made my way over to the other girls and guys. Edward shot me a quick glance. I turned away quickly, blushing and tripping over my feet like a fool in trying to get away from Alice and him. Ugh. The rest of training was going to drag by.

Home. At last. Renée was out shopping and Charlie was working late at the police station so I had the house to myself. I threw down my bags, half-ran upstairs, showered, changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed. Reaching my arm under the bed, I carefully pulled out the decorated and worn book. I started to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today was... no progress whatsoever on the Edward mission. It sucks if you're me. Alice is such a whore. And a tramp. And a slut. MASSIVE SLAGBAG. Rose is getting with Emmett, and mmm is he tasty! Me and Angela are like, forever alone. Ahhh well. There's a new boy in our swim squad arriving tomorrow. Word on the street is he's a national champion in breaststroke IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN... Oh well, he'd better be cute otherwise I will kick off!**_

I closed my book, tucked back underneath my bed under the covers, drifting of slowly and peacefully.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. And kicking Alice Bradshaw's ass in the next swimming gala.

* * *

Friday mornings. Gotta love them when you have to wake up at half five to go training. Yum. I shoved my kit in my bag and greeted Charlie at the breakfast table. He replied with a grunt and I smiled at him. He was never a morning person.

"See you later Dad," I kissed Charlie on the cheek and waved him goodbye. It was a quick five minutes to get to the pool, and walking this early in the morning always helped me clear my head.

The air was warm, humid and stuffy. It felt overbearing in some way, like a thick cloud, smothering and invading.

"Hey! Bella!"

I whipped around. I knew that velvet, honey, sugary, yummy voice that made my insides clench deliciously.

"Hey" I smiled and waited for him to catch me up.

"So...how come you didn't wait for me huh?" he grinned and ran his hands though his hair. His coppery-bronze, penny coloured, sex hair.

"Ummm..." I momentarily lost track of my thoughts. "I never usually wait for you... wait, what are you doing round here?!"

"I moved" he said happily "I'm your new neighbour!"

I gaped at him. This was the kind of thing you heard about in films, where the guy and the girl are really great friends, talking to each other from their bedroom windows, sneaking into each others house at night.

"Bella? Hello? What do you think?"

"It's great! I'm really happy for you," I stammered out.

"Cool. So..uhhh..." he ran his hand through his hair again and I inwardly moaned. What was this boy doing to me?!

We had reached the pool by now, and were standing awkwardly at the entrance to the changing village.

" I was wondering...uhhh...fuck" he tripped over his words again.

"Just spit it out Edward!"

"Will you -"

"EDDIE!" she shrieked and hurtled into his arms, shoving me out the way while doing so.

What the FUCK?!

I stood there, staring like and idiot as they embraced and-HOLY SHIT HE KISSED HER?! ON THE LIPS?! DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE ALICE'S LIPS HAVE BEEN?!


End file.
